Recuerdame
by chiquita05
Summary: Ron finalmente besa a Hermione, pero ese mismo día sufre un ataque y recuerda a todos excepto a ella. soy mala para los sumarys y nueva en esto espero que les guste.
1. el de los educados

RECUERDAME.

Aclaraciones: bueno ya saben todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, excepto los que son míos (clarísimo no???). Y este fic es solo por diversión.

Bueno este es mi primer fan fic, o sea que soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me dejen sus rewies para ver que les parece y si me dan algún consejo se los voy a súper agradecer.

1. uno de los educados.

-¿Dónde esta? Harry, dímelo!!!!!- decía una alterada Hermione quien llegaba a la enfermería, donde las camas estaban vacías y Ginny, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, y el profesor Dumbledore, se encontraban sentados en la pequeña salita de junto completamente callados.

-tranquila esta adentro ya reacciono y ahora lo están chocando- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla.

Hermione respiro aliviada.

* * *

Flash back 

Hermione llegaba exhausta pero feliz a la sala común, había estado trabajando los últimos días por las tardes para darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a su principito, su mejor amigo, su chico ideal, Ron Weasley, después de todo faltaba solo un mes y el se lo merecía.

Cuando llego ahí estaba él en la sala común, estaba totalmente vació y él apenas estaba acabando los deberes, tan típico de él era el ultimo en sentarse a hacer los deberes y también el ultimo en irse.

-hola¿apenas acabando?

-si y tu ¿no deberías estar ya durmiendo?-dijo saliendo de su "concentración". Cierto era que a esas alturas de su "relación" con Hermione lo único que podía hacer ya era morderse los labios para no besarla en un descuido.

-todavía tenía cosas que hacer

- ah ya, bueno y ya que tienes tanta energía no te gustaría ayudarme- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de esas que a ella tanto le encantaban.

-me muero de ganas- dijo con sarcasmo , sin embargo le encantaba la idea de quedarse con el.

-bueno, dime donde te has metido últimamente, ya casi no has estado con nosotros-pregunto tratando de ocultar el miedo que le daba la respuesta ¿estaría saliendo con otro?

-por ahí- fue lo único que pudo responder

-ah…. No estarás saliendo con alguien ¿verdad?- dijo tratando de que sonara a broma.

-y si así fuera que??? Te pondrías celoso??- ella también quería que sonara a broma aunque esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

-pruébame

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, pero el cuál no duro mucho.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y fue Ron quien dio el gran paso y se animó a besarla. Fue un beso corto y rápido ya que Hermione se separo de él y corrió escaleras arriba.

Y ahí estaba él, dando vueltas por los jardines, contento y triste. Se había animado y la había besado, sin embargo ella lo había rechazado. Como había sido tan tonto como para creer que ella iba a poder verlo como algo mas que amigos, se sentía estupido y avergonzado solo quería olvidarlo y mas que nada que ella lo olvidara. De pronto toda esa vergüenza se había transformado en rabia, hacia él, hacia ella, hacia el mundo. Lo único que quería entonces era olvidarse de ella.

De repente sintió que había alguien detrás de él, cuando se dio vuelta una luz verde lo segó.

Fin flash back

* * *

-Sr. Y Sra. Weasley- dijo madame pomfrey saliendo de su despacho –acompáñenme por favor. 

Los señores weasley la siguieron y un rato después salían un poco mas relajados

-¿Qué pasó¿Cómo esta Ron?- preguntaron los chicos angustiados

-Siéntense chicos- dijo la Sra. weasley

-bueno- comenzó a explicar el Sr. weasley, físicamente se encuentra bien, pero parece que no recuerda algunas cosas, sabe quien es él y nos reconoció a nosotros, sabe donde esta, son solo pequeñas partes las que no recuerda, la señora pomfrey dice que puede que sea temporal pero habrá que esperar; no recuerda que fue lo ultimo que hizo y no sabe que hacia en los jardines, ahora, cuando venga veremos si los reconoce y…

El Sr. weasley no pudo acabar ya que la señora pomfrey había salido junto con Ron. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada.

-hey estuve al borde de la muerte y ni siquiera un abrazo merezco?- dijo ron rompiendo el silencio y los tres fueron hacia él.

-esta vez si que nos espantaste amigo- dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-si, yo ya estaba planeando mudarme a tu cuarto- dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo

-bueno, pues mas te vale no haber hecho nada – dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama

-que bueno que ya estés bien Ron- dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-gracias señorita- dijo separándose rápidamente de ella

-si que quedaste mal amigo eh, mira que decirle señorita a hermione.

-ey, ey , ey, tu sabes que yo seré todo menos maleducado y menos con las personas que no conozco.


	2. el de la memoria

_Bueno este es el segundo capi y quiero darles las gracias por leerlo, lo subí junto con el dos así que no se si hay reviews, así que muchas gracias si los dejaron. Las mismas aclaraciones que el primer capitulo y lamento que sean tan cortos los capítulos. Procurare hacerlos mas grandes._

2.-Uno de la memoria.

La enfermería estaba totalmente en silencio, nadie sabía que decir. Al principio creyeron que se trataba de una broma, después de todo, el que Ron se olvidara de Hermione era como si se olvidara de respirar, sin embargo la expresión de Ron no daba señal de que fuera una broma.

Hermione no sabia que pensar, estaba confundida. De todas las personas de las que Ron se pudo haber olvidado por que tuvo que ser precisamente ella. Donde había quedado entonces ese beso, hace apenas unas horas él la había besado y ahora ya no la conocía, no era algo lógico esperaba que en cualquier momento el riera y le dije con ese tono tan de él "te engañe, hubieras visto tu cara" y sin embargo no lo hacia, estaba serio.

Ron por su parte tampoco entendía que pasaba, le habían dicho que había sufrido un percance, sin embargo el no recordaba nada, y algunas partes de su memoria ya no coincidían, eran borrosas o algunas faltaban. Además todos se habían callado de momento, él solo había dicho la verdad, no sabia quien era esa muchacha y sin embargo algo en ella lo cautivaba tanto.

bien- dijo el profesor Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio –me parece que ya es muy tarde, vayan a sus habitaciones que mañana será otro día y ya veremos que pasa.

Pero profesor -protesto Harry- que va a pasar con…

Dejemos que el señor Weasley descanse y tal vez mañana todo se haya arreglado.

Al otro día cuando bajaron a desayunar, ya toda la escuela sabía que Ron había sufrido un "atentado" que casi lo dejaba sin vida, sin embargo nadie se había enterado de que él no recordaba a Hermione. Harry, Ron y Ginny se sentaron en sus lugares habituales en el gran comedor si ponerle demasiada atención a los demás; Lavander hizo ademán de ir hacia ellos pero la mirada de Ginny la hizo retroceder.

Hermione por su parte no había bajado, había pasado toda la noche pensando y tratando de hallar una explicación lógica a toda esa locura, por que ron se había olvidado de ella, dicen que el hubiera no existe pero si tan solo por una ves hubiera escuchado a su corazón y se hubiera quedado en la sala común con el disfrutando de sus besos y no le hubiera hecho caso a su cabeza que le dijo que se fuera que eso no estaba en sus planes, que no era lo correcto. Si tan solo no se hubiera ido el no habría bajado y todo eso no habría pasado, solo una cosa la alegraba era que Ron la había besado eso debía significar algo ¿no?

-debemos ir a clase Ron-dijo de repente Harry

-lo se Harry, ey no recuerdo algunas cosas, pero tampoco quede totalmente tonto, seguro que de lo que no me acuerdo son detalles insignificantes.- dijo mientras recogía su mochila

Harry solo se limito a sonreír nerviosamente.

-dime, Harry-dijo Ron cuando ya estaban encaminados hacia su primera clase –como fue que me lastime?

-no lo se Ron, anoche te quedaste en la sala común acabando tus deberes, después Dobby me despertó y me dijo que te habían encontrado en el Jardìn inconsciente. Tú no recuerdas que pasó?

Ron se quedo callado un rato.

-no, estaba haciendo los deberes, luego… desperté en la enfermería

Cuando entraron al salón Hermione ya estaba ahí, sin embargo no le había reservado lugares, la clase transcurrió normal, Hermione era la única que contestaba las preguntas del profesor fltwick. De pronto Ron se volvió hacia Harry y le entre susurros le dijo.

que chica tan rara, brillante, pero rara.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que no importara cuantas veces Ron perdiera la memoria no iba a dejar de ser él ni de iba a dejar de ver a Hermione como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron.

Al terminar Hermione se paro rápido para salir, pero Harry no lo permitió.

-te espero afuera Ron- le grito mientras corría alcanzar Hermione

hermione, espera

que pasa harry- dijo dándose la vuelta

no piensas hablarle a Ron?

-para que Harry si ni siquiera se acuerda de mi

pero a lo mejor solo necesita que le recuerdes los momentos que pasaron juntos.

tu crees?, si tal vez eso es lo único que falta-dijo con un deje de alegría en la voz-tienes razón eso voy a hacer

De repente Ron se acerco a ellos.

bueno nos vemos- dijo Hermione yéndose apresuradamente.

-oye Harry y a todo esto quien es ella? estaba anoche en la enfermería cierto?-pregunto Ron sin despegar la vista de ella.

-ella es una gran amiga…- no estaba seguro si debía decirle que era una parte muy importante para ambos, mas para Ron.


	3. El de Harry y Ginny y el rencuentro

_Hola!!! Perdón por la tardanza y bueno antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos lo que me dejaron sus reviews y me dieron tips para seguir esta historia, este capitulo va a ser mas largo y le voy a poner muchas mas ganas, gracias por leerlo. Y muchísimas gracias por la ayuda._

_Bueno las aclaraciones son las mismas :D, en este capitulo va, como el titulo lo dice algo de Harry y Ginny y el primer encuentro de Ron y Hermione después del accidente. Por favor díganme que les pareció._

3.-Uno de Harry y Ginny y el rencuentro

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común, parecía ser de las pocas personas que no se habían percatado de la hora, a decir verdad no sabía que hacer, ya habían pasado dos días desde el accidente de Ron y este aun no recordaba a Hermione, sin embargo todo lo demás había regresado a la normalidad; Ron había vuelto a ser el mismo, seguía bromeando, y parecía que esos recuerdos perdidos no le afectaban mucho.

Él por su parte no soportaba esa situación, Hermione ya no se sentaba con ellos en el comedor, ni hacían equipos en las clases, a decir verdad ya no pasaban tiempo juntos los tres ¿Dónde estaba el trío inseparable?, aquel que en primer año había vencido a el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero sobre todo ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?. Harry sabía perfectamente lo que Ron sentía por Hermione, él se lo había dicho hace tiempo, sin embargo no entendía la actitud de ella, sabía que a ella le había dolido el que no la recordara, pero podían comenzar su amistad de nuevo ¿no?, suponía que no debía ser tan difícil, después de todo, antes del accidente, estaban a un paso de arreglar sus diferencias, ya casi habían dejado de pelear y después de todo con o sin ellas ya habían logrado una gran amistad antes. Tal ves lo único que necesitaban era un empujón, y al final ¿para que estaban los amigo? si, definitivamente él iba a hacer algo, no podía dejar que su amistad se destruyera de esa forma.

Ginny entro a la sala común la cual estaba desierta a excepción de Harry, quien a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro estaba tomando una decisión muy importante, decidió seguir derecho su dormitorio no quería interrumpirlo, después de todo se veía tan lindo meditando aunque para ella él siempre estaba muy guapo. Camino rumbo a las escaleras.

- Ginny!!! -la llamo Harry

-ha Harry, no te había visto- era una completa mentirosa

-si bueno, estaba meditando un poco- tal ves si le preguntaba a Ginny ella podría ayudarlo, por algo era la mejor amiga de Hermione.- Ginny, dime¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

Ginny se sorprendió.

a que te refieres?

A que… bueno desde el accidente de Ron ya no es la misma – sabía que no era algo fácil el que tu mejor amigo se olvidara de ti, pero parecía que ahora era ella quien se había olvidado de él – ya casi ni nos habla.

Bueno Harry ha decir verdad yo tampoco he logrado entenderla del todo, no ha de ser fácil para ella toda esta situación después de todo es Ron – Harry se había sorprendido por esto ultimo y Ginny se percato de que había hablado de más- pero ella casi no habla de eso, cada vez que toco el tema ella lo cambia drásticamente o me dice que simplemente no quiere hablar de eso.

Ginny sabía lo que Hermione sentía por Ron pero no podía decírselo, ella se lo había prohibido.

sin embargo…- dijo la chica recordando un detalle en especial de una conversación que había tenido con Hermione acerca del tema – creo que Hermione se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a Ron.

Que?, por que habría ella de ser la culpable – dijo Harry sorprendido

No lo se – Ginny también se había sorprendido cundo Hermione se lo había insinuado, sin embargo ella no le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto.

No te dijo nada mas Ginny? Algo que nos de una "pista" para saber por que dijo eso.

No, pero igual no creo que sea tan importante o si?

Claro que lo es – Harry conocía muy bien a Hermione y sabía que si había dicho eso era por alguna razón importante, tal vez si lograba saber que era lo que pasaba aun estaría a tiempo de salvar su amistad.

Los chicos estaban meditando cuando un grupo de elfos aparecieron en la sala común y comenzaron a limpiarla, fue entonces que los chicos se percataron de lo tarde que era y decidieron ir a dormir, ya tendrían mas tiempo para hablar.

* * *

Ron acababa de despertarse, todavía era muy temprano así que decidió no despertar a Harry, además aunque lo intentara seguro no se levantaría parecía que se había acostado tarde, se arreglo y bajo las escaleras.

Hermione, por su parte, había madrugado como siempre y estaba en la sala común, acababa de terminar su trabajo de pociones, así que decidió ir por su mochila.

- hay lo siento- dijo Hermione disculpándose, acababa de chocar con alguien

- Hermione ¿cierto? – dijo Ron sorprendido de ver a esa chica despierta tan temprano, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención.

- si¿me recuerdas?- dijo haciendo que su voz sonora mas esperanzada de lo que ella quería.

- claro, eres la chica que estaba en la enfermería con mis amigos la otra noche – contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-si, claro- dijo recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente

Ron se agacho para ayudarla

- ¿vas a desayunar? – pregunto el chico

- eso pretendo- dijo la chica con voz molesta, después de todo él tenía la culpa de todos sus males primero no la recordaba y después le tiraba los libros.

-te parece si vamos juntos – pregunto dedicándole una sonrisa

Hermione se sorprendió ante aquella oferta, sin embargo no se podía negar.

- como quieras – contesto haciendo como si no le importara

Los dos chicos salieron de la sala común al pasillo que estaba completamente vació.

- y dime ¿Por qué estabas en la enfermería esa ves? – Había estado queriendo preguntarle eso.- ¿acaso nos conocemos?

- es que soy prefecta, debo estar al tanto de que pasa – no sabía aun si debería decirle a Ron que eran amigo o lo que había pasado.

- ah, ya.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor esta estaba casi vacía a excepción a algunos chicos de primero y segundo, el profesor Snape y la profesora Mcgonagall.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar, Hermione pensó que esa era su oportunidad de, como le había sugerido Harry, darle un empujón para que la recordara.

y dime¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto como si nada

si, no fue gran cosa lo que me paso, solo me borraron algunos recuerdos, pero nada importante- dijo antes de llevarse a la boca una tostada

claro, pero dime no te sientes intrigado por saber que fue lo que olvidaste, quiero decir no sientes como que todos saben tu vida menos tu –Hermione esperaba que en algún momento el la recordara, pero el no ponía mucho de su parte.

La verdad es que no lo había pensado así, pero bueno igual algún día deben regresar , pero… mejor cuéntame de ti – Ron estaba realmente interesado en saber de esa chica, pero no era muy asertivo en cuanto a sus preguntas - ¿Por qué no tienes amigos? cuando te veo siempre andas sola.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que reírse, esta ves no iba a salir corriendo a llorar al baño de chicas.

bueno, en primer lugar si tengo amigos, dos amigos a los que quiero mucho pero por ahora uno anda, digamos que como que quiere olvidarse de mi y el otro bueno – Hermione se quedo pensativa parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo importante – he estado algo distanciada de él.

Era una total despistada, debía pedirle una disculpa a Harry en calidad de urgente.

y dime ¿por que se quiere olvidar de ti? – Ron se acerco peligrosamente a Hermione – debería ser un chico muy tonto para…

tengo que irme – Hermione tomo sus cosas torpemente y salio del Gran Comedor. Esa vez no iba caer en esa trampa.

Ron se quedo confundido ¿no eran ese tipo de cosas las que les gustaban a las chicas?, no era un experto en la materia pero había visto a sus compañeros hacer eso y ninguna de esas chicas había salido corriendo. Sin embargo siguió desayunando normal, después de todo esa no era la única chica y si bien se sentía atraído por ella, tampoco era como si estuviera enamorado de ella.

_Bueno espero que le haya gustado, este capitulo esta un poco mas grande que los demás, pero aun así creo que sigue quedando chico, los voy a hacer mas grandes lo prometo. Bueno como verán A Ron le gusta Hermione, pero se tiene que volver a enamorar.xD._

_Gracias a todos por haberme dejado sus reviews y por favor diganme que les parece._

_Chiquita05._


	4. En el que ya nada es igual

Hola!!!! Se preguntaran que milagro no???? Quiero decirles que lo siento muchísimo pero no había tenido tiempo por salia de unos examenes para entrar a otros. Bueno no se las voy a hacer larga gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic prometo de verdad actualizar mucho mas rápido y… nada les dejos el capitulo.

Nota: ya saben los personajes no son mios. Y el titulo es de una canción 

- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

4. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ron no recordaba a Hermione, y a pesar de que al principio ella había decidido alejarse, tanto de él como de Harry, había logrado recapacitar de su actitud tan egoísta, se había disculpado con Harry y ahora volvían a ser el mismo trío de siempre, o por lo menos eso parecía. Hermione, le había pedido a Harry que no le comentara a Ron que habían sido amigos, pues no sabía si éste estaba preparado para que se lo dijeran, aunque en el fondo sabía que quien no estaba preparada era ella, después de todo algo dentro de ella le decía que si se lo decían en ese momento nada volvería a ser como antes y ella todavía tenía la esperanza de que Ron la recordará, aunque cada vez parecía mas difícil que eso ocurriera.

Así que Hermione y Harry habían armado todo un show para que ron creyera que su amistad recién comenzaba, cosa que no les costo mucho planear, Harry y Ron le salvarían la vida a Hermione, cuando planearon armar toda esa "farsa" esto fue lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza y no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordar su primer año, sin embargo no todo fue precisamente igual, por que después de todo el corazón dormido de Ron estaba despierto desde hacia ya tiempo.

Flash Back

Harry y Ron recién habían acabado los deberes y se encontraban jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico en la sala común, el cuál, para no variar iba ganado Ron

No entiendo por que insistes en jugar conmigo Ron si ambos sabemos quien va a ganar- Decía Harry quien hacia rato había dejado de esforzarse por ganar

Bueno Harry así te ayudo a mejorar en el ajedrez y quien dice por ahí y algún día te dejo ganar.

De pronto apareció Ginny agitada y gritando desesperadamente

que pasa Ginny?- pregunto Harry preocupado

es… es… es Hermione, necesita ayuda!!! Estábamos en el la torre de astronomía y …

Ginny no necesito decir más pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ron ya había salido disparado hacia la torre.

Uau Ginny esa si que fue una buena actuación- dijo Harry riendo – pero por que no me habían contado del plan.

De que hablas Harry?- dijo Ginny enfadada – tu mejor amiga esta en peligro de muerte y tú…

Que??? entonces es verdad- dijo Harry alarmado

Claro que es verdad, acaso crees que yo jugaría con algo tan peligroso? De verdad…

Harry no termino de escuchar lo que decía pues salio corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Por que nadie me deja acabar de hablar – dijo Ginny enfadada – bueno Harry, lo siento mucho pero no podía dejar que Ron sufriera solo, es mi hermano, además después de todo para que están los amigos?- termino diciendo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Ron corría desesperadamente hacia la torre, a decir verdad no se sabía porque, no sabía muy bien quien era esa chica, apenas había hablado con ella una vez, sin embargo algo dentro de él se había preocupado mucho por aquella chica.

Cuando Ron llegó a la Torre vio a Hermione colgada de la ventana a punto de caer, corrió hacía el ventanal y la sujeto por las muñecas, el plan de Hermione iba marchando muy bien pero mas les valía apurarse pues no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar a sujetarse.

Tengo mi vida en tus manos – dijo Ron tirándola hacia arriba, mientras sonreía

Bueno, no se si tranquilizarme o aterrarme mas – contesto Hermione siguiéndole el juego

No te preocupes, no tengo pensado matarte

Pues gracias, supongo

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, cuando al fin Ron la colocó en el piso sus miradas se cruzaron provocando que ambos se sonrojaran

Hermione!!!!! – gritaba Harry al momento que entraba a la torre – estas bien?, que paso?

Tranquilízate Harry, ya estoy bien – contesto Hermione

Gracias a Dios- dijo Harry mas tranquilo sin notar lo rojas de sus mejillas - ahora podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó?

Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar aquella pregunta, no se suponía que Harry le preguntara eso

Esto… yo…

Hermione!!!que bueno que ya esta bien – interrumpió Ginny – chicos, déjenla respirar, pobrecita debes estar muy asustada – acto seguido las dos chicas salieron rumbo a sus dormitorios con paso apresurado mientras Ginny le contaba su pequeña travesura.

Mientras tanto, Harry no tardo en darse cuenta de la "bromita" de Ginny y decidió que se vengaría de la pelirroja. Ron, por su parte pensaba en lo que había sentido, ni siquiera conocía a esa chica lo suficiente como para que le importara, sin embargo una parte de él se había preocupado y le había ordenado ir por ella, por unos momentos por su mente pasaron imágenes de ella como si ellos fueran o hubieran sido en algún momento ….. ¿Amigos?, pero Ron no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto en cuanto llego a los dormitorios se tumbo en la cama y quedo profundamente dormido. Había ganado una nueva amiga (o por lo menos eso pensaba él)

Fin flash back

Ya se enteraron? – Gritaba Neville mientras alcanzaba a Harry y Ron por los pasillo

El que? – respondió Ron

El Sábado hay una ida a Hogsmeade

Genial!!! – exclamaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Como se ve que no leen los anuncios – reprocho Neville mientras se marchaba.

Fantástico!! Ya era hora de que nos dieran un descanso de tanto trabajo – dijo Ron asiendo ademán de desperezarse.

De que te quejas, tu nunca estudias, ni siquiera haces los deberes todos se los copias a Hermione – Decía Harry mientras su mente volaba hasta donde Ginny y sonreía con picardía

Y que crees que para mi es muy fácil sacarle los deberes a ella, cuando quiere puede ser muy terca

Vamos Ron que tenemos clase

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el salón donde Hermione ya les había apartado lugar

otro poco y no llegan – les regaño su amiga

eh Hermione sabias que va a haber una salida a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Ron haciendo caso omiso a su sermón

claro, si el anuncio salio hace una semana

acaso somos los únicos que no nos enteramos de nada? – reclamó Ron

Hermione se sentía contenta de contenta de volver a estar con ellos pero muchas cosas habían cambiado, Ron ya no era el mismo con ella.


	5. El de Hogsmeade I

5.-El de Hogsmeade I

El sábado llego sin muchos contratiempos, y los chicos esperaban a que Ginny y Hermione se dignaran a bajar para poder irse

Enserio te lo digo Harry yo no se que tanto se hacen allá arriba, solo vamos a ir a pueblo no es como si fuésemos a ir a ver al ministro ni nada por el estilo.

Si, claro yo tampoco se – contesto Harry algo nervioso

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas…

Tranquilízate Ginny, si no te estas quieta nunca voy a poder acabar de maquillarte – decía algo impaciente Hermione

Te lo digo enserio Hermione, creo que hoy es el día que Harry por fin me lo va a decir! Ayer me dijo que hoy me iba a decir algo muy importante. Tú también estarías así si Ron te dijera lo mismo – a Hermione se le borro la sonrisa – y creo que esta interesado por que el otro día me pregunto que te gustaba y … hey hermione que pasa?

Eso pasa, que ya no es igual, yo necesito que Ron me recuerde, que recuerdo lo que hacíamos juntos, como nos divertíamos, incluso quiero que nos volvamos a pelear, creo que es lo que mas extraño.

Bueno Hermione por que tratas de ayudarlo ayúdalo a que recuerde, muéstrale fotos, no se has algo.

Puede ser, pero es que aún hay algo que no te he dicho la noche que Ron perdió la memoria, bueno él y yo nos besamos

Que??? Y no me lo habías dicho?? Pero … no puede ser – dijo Ginny quien estaba sacando sus conclusiones – pero entonces que hacia el en el patio

Lo mismo me pregunto yo, bueno es que en realidad todo fue tan rápido que yo solo pude salir corriendo, no por que no me gustara si no por que no estaba en mis planes y se que fui una tonta pero es que … - Hermione estaba apunto de romper a llorar

Tranquila Hermione ya de nada te sirve lamentarte ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudar a Ron a que se acuerde de ti… espera, pero entonces como fue que se olvido de ti?

Hermione pareció entender algo de repente

Sabes que? Tienes razón madame Pomfrey no nos dijo que fue lo que lo causó.

Ambas chicas se quedaron meditando la respuesta, pero no por mucho tiempo

Hey apúrense que nos van a salir raíces – gritaban los chicos desesperados desde abajo.

Bueno Ginny mañana le voy ir a preguntar a madame Pomfrey, ahora solo preocúpate por Harry – Ginny no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Cuando por fin las chicas bajaron Harry también estaba nervioso al ver lo guapa que estaba Ginny, traía puesta una falda tableada con unas mayas a combinación con su blusa azul y unos tenis que le daban un aire algo deportivo, a pesar de que su estilo era sencillo para Harry era la mas guapa.

Hey hermanita para quien te arreglaste tanto? No me digas que te vas a ver con alguien por que te regreso

No digas tonterías Ron – Contesto Ginny nerviosa, se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle Ron, sin embargo ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de eso.

Harry y Ginny no dejaban de lanzarse miradas durante todo el trayecto que solamente Ron no percibía. Cuando al fin llegaron Ginny se fue con la excusa de que había quedado de verse con sus amigas de su curso y ya se le había hecho tarde. Harry por su parte había dicho que tenía una cita muy importante.

Hermione había decidido aprovechar las circunstancias. Así que fueron a recorrer las tiendas.

Bueno Hermione, supongo que me va a tocar enseñarte la diversión a nuestro estilo, o mejor dicho al estilo Ron Weasley

Esto va a estar bueno – se dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la tienda de los gemelos.

Bueno, esta es la primera parada la tienda de bromas, aquí tengo algunos contactos, así que no te asombres al ver como me tratan – dijo Ron dándose aires de grandeza, Hermione solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Cuando entraron se acercaron al mostrador donde estaban Fred y George.

Hola!! – Saludo efusivamente Ron – vine a mostrarle la tienda a mi amiga, hermione ellos son Fred y George, mis hermanos – ambos chicos se extrañaron ante el comportamiento tan extraño de Ron, pero Hermione les hizo señas de seguirle la corriente, así que los gemelos decidieron aprovecharse de la situación, para no variar –Fred, George ella es Hermione nuestra nueva amiga.- termino Ron.

Mucho gusto señorita - saludaron Fred y George asiendo ademán de reverencia y tratando de no reírse.

Así que ella es tu nueva conquista Ron?- pregunto Fred de forma pícara

Cállate, ella es una amiga nada más – contesto Ron

Bueno, Hermione?, tengo que anunciarte que nos vemos en la necesidad de proteger a nuestro hermano menor y decirte que suele llorar por las noches, cuando ve películas de terror se hace pis en la cama… - comenzó Fred

Duerme con su osito teddy y en casa mamá lo peina – completo George

Hermione sonreía divertida de ver aquella situación.

Cállense, mejor nos vamos Hermione – Acto seguido la tomo de la mano (lo que provocó que Hermione se sonrojara), y salieron de ahí

Disculpa, a veces me gusta pensar que soy adoptado- dijo aún sosteniéndole la mano

Sin embargo a mi me parecieron muy simpáticos- respondió la chica, cada vez mas roja – me devuelves mi mano? – pido sin mucho ánimo, después de todo no le desagradaba para nada estar así con él.

Oh si, lo lamento – se disculpo mientras la soltaba y Hermione pudo notar que no se había puesto nervioso como en otras ocasiones.

Te parece si vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla

Si, claro – ahora si estaba segura de que Ron ya no sentía nada por ella, si no por que otra razón no se había puesto nervioso.

Caminaron hacia Las Tres Escobas

Y bien Hermione cuéntame de ti. Digo si vamos a ser amigos necesito saber acerca de ti, ¿como es que no te había visto antes? – pregunto Ron mas para si que para ella. Hermione pensó en que esa sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando para hacer tratar de que Ron recordara algo, después de todo si algo salía mal el había preguntado.

Por que? Te hubiera gustado conocerme antes – pregunto la chica entusiasmada

Claro, imagínate cuantas tareas me hubiera ahorrado – rió el chico – no de verdad que si, eres muy simpática, además nunca esta demás tener una amiga, claro que tengo a Ginny pero no es lo mismo ella es mi hermana.

Si, supongo que tienes razón – dijo mientras se acomodaban en un sillón – bueno en realidad no tengo mucho que contar, mis papas son muggles así que yo me crié de esa forma hasta que recibí mi carta, ahora estoy en Hogwarts, soy hija única y tengo un gato llamado Crookshanks

Tienes razón no es una historia muy larga

Bueno, por que no mejor tu me hablas de tu vida – necesitaba ganar tiempo

Pues mi familia si que es grande, soy el sexto de siete hijos, así que ya te imaginaras lo difícil que es poder sobresalir en mi familia, creo que mi mayor logro es ser amigo de Harry Potter – termino riendo, aunque algo acomplejado

Y parece que lo simpático es de familia no? – rió Hermione – y dime Ron, aún no has logrado recordar nada?

Que? Ah no, ha decir verdad trato de evitarme la fatiga, aunque Ginny me pide que me esfuerce mas, igual creo que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido- dijo recordando el desayuno que habían compartido

Si, claro

Madame Rosmerta se acerco a los chicos

¿Qué les sirvo? – preguntó

Dos cervezas de mantequilla – contestaron al unísono y se dedicaron una sonrisa

Enseguida – dijo mientras se retiraba

Lo siento, Hermione

Que? El que? – Pregunto Hermione intrigada

Por lo que quise hacer en el Gran comedor el otro día

Oh eso, no importa, culpemos a la situación – rió la chica

Igual quiero que sepas que yo no suelo hacer esas cosas –dijo a modo de disculpa – tal ves te suene raro pero en ese momento me pareció que teníamos una conexión especial, lo mismo me paso cuando " te rescate" – termino riendo

Hermione se quedo callada observando a Ron, ese "nuevo" Ron, aquel que tenía enfrente y le hablaba sin tapujos, el que no se ponía nervioso al tomarle la mano, el que era mas seguro de si mismo.

Y al verse frente a él no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, le gustaba el nuevo Ron y a él no le iba tan mal ahora era mas popular (sobre todo con las chicas cosa que Hermione odiaba), sin embargo ella necesitaba tener al antiguo Ron, a su amigo, el irresponsable, el divertido, el que se ponía nervioso hasta cuando hablaban, el que la había besado… el que la recordaba.

¿Por qué cuando se había olvidado de ella había cambiado tanto su actitud, por que se había vuelto tan seguro? Y entonces Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, era ella quien no dejaba que Ron fuera, Ron?. Talvez con esa actitud que tenía ella de tratarlo como un niño, no había dejado salir al verdadero Ron a aquel que tenía ahora enfrente. Así que se prometió a si misma que si algún día Ron lograba recordarla no lo trataría como si fuera su madre.

Hey… que te pasa? – dijo el pelirrojo sacándola de sus pensamientos

Nada – contesto desanimada

Madame Rosmerta le llevo sus bebidas y los chicos gastaron el resto de su tarde "conociendo", hasta al fin llego la hora de retirarse (en parte por que la gente ya comenzaba a verlos raro cada vez que se soltaban en carcajadas).

Hermione hizo ademán de pagar pero Ron la detuvo

Esta la invito yo – dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras sacaba su cartera, pero en cuanto saco el dinero algo calló de su cartera al piso, Ron pagó y recogio lo que se había caído, lo miro entre sorprendido y extrañado, era una Fotografía de él, Harry y ¿Hermione?

**Estoy muy orgullosa de mi!!! Este es el capitulo mas largo que escrito (espero el primero de mucho****s). Y nada, gracias por los ****reviews. Que les preció este capitulo??? Intrigante, como reaccionara Ron? Se acordara de todo??? Bueno díganme que les pareció si?. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Chiquita05**


	6. El de Hogsmeade II

Hola a tods, gracias por seguir leyendo bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capi.

Muchas gracias por los reviews se los agradezco de verdad!!!!

Bueno las letras en _cursivas _son, por decirlo así, un lado de su cerebro y las subrayadas el otro, bueno léanlo y me entenderán :P. Para cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc. pueden dejar un review gracias.:)

-----------------------------------------------------------

6. El de Hogsmeade II

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que Ron estaba viendo solo pudo atinar a sacarlo de las Tres Escobas¿como pudo haber sido tan tonta como para creer que Ron no iba a darse cuenta tarde o temprano de que ya eran amigos desde antes?, después de todo si no mal recordaba Ron guardaba un álbum de fotos en su baúl¿que le iba a decir ahora¿Que explicación le iba a dar? Seguramente la terminaría odiando, si era así lo tenía bien merecido, después de todo quien se había creído ella para "robarle" aquellos recuerdos, el merecía saber que había pasado, había sido tan egoísta, solo había pensado en ella, merecía todo el odio de Ron, realmente lo merecía.

Ron por su parte estaba completamente shockeado¿Por qué tenia esa foto?, que estuviera Harry lo podía entender, después de todo era su mejor amigo pero ¿Hermione?, lo mas extraño era que se abrazaban y sonreían como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, como si fueran ¿amigos de toda la vida?, estaban en la entrada del colegio parecía ser que era el fin de año ya que junto estaban sus maletas… le debían muchas explicaciones. Un dolor punzante invadió la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Ron se llevó la mano a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de molestia, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez así eran los dolores de Harry en la frente cuando Voldemort estaba cerca.

Ron¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Hermione al percatarse de su reacción

Si, ya se me va a pasar – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, ninguno de los dos había dicho algo mas, al parecer ambos buscaban un lugar donde pudieran hablar durante un buen rato. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar ideal, encontraron un pequeño parque con bancas de color blanco y una pequeña fuente en el medio con lo que parecían ser tres hadas de mármol.

¿y bien? Te escucho – dijo Ron dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz a Hermione

Esto… bueno… yo… la foto… - a Hermione no le salían las palabras

¿Qué pasa Hermione? Por que tengo una foto contigo y con Harry – dijo algo molesto

Por que Harry, tu y yo… somos amigos desde primer año

¿qué? No digas tonterías Hermione, si fuera así lo recordaría

Ese es exactamente el problema, desde el día de tu "accidente" no me recuerdas

Claro, Hermione no puedo creer que inventes algo tan absurdo, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa pero nunca me olvidaría de mis amigos!!!!!creí que para ser tan lista podrías inventar algo mejor – entonces dejo algo de lo que iba a arrepentir toda su vida – seguramente eres una espía, claro ¿Cómo fui tan tonto? Estas del lado oscuro y me quieres hacer creer eso para que te información de Harry, es mas seguro que tu causaste ese "accidente" y ahora me inventas esto, eres tan ruin…

Esas palabras llegaron a Hermione tan rápido como un Avada Kedavra

Yo no soy ninguna mentirosa Ronald Billius Weasley!!! Ni mucho menos estoy del lado de Voldemort – dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y furia – si no me quieres creer es tu problema¡pero esa es la verdad! – Acto seguido se fue corriendo de ahí, mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

Ron se quedo sentado en aquella banca admirando esa fotografía, y deseo nunca haber encontrado esa fotografía, después de todo lo había pasado tan bien con Hermione y se estaban divirtiendo, y ahora ella se había ido triste, llorando gracias a él. Pero ella era la que le había mentido, ella había inventado eso de que eran amigos y que el por alguna extraña razón se había olvidado de ella ja, como si eso fuera posible. _"¿pero por que te mentiría?"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza "por que esta del lado oscuro!!!" respondió otra, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba en una batalla interna,

"_si esta del lado oscuro¿por que se fue llorando?"_

"por que es muy bueno actriz, es una hipócrita, solo quería usarte"

"_no puedes hablar así de ella, tienes que creerle, tu sabes que quieres creerle, algo en ella te obliga a creerle"_

"¿Qué? No ella no te gusta, no hay razón para que le creas"

"_Nadie hablo de que te gustara"_

Entonces se descubrió a si mismo pensando en la posibilidad de que a tan solo dos semanas de conocerla pudiera sentir algo por ella, no claro que no, eso era ilógico era solo una chica mas. _"trata de recordar"_ las dos voces de su cabeza que habían comenzado discutiendo se unieron en una sola, sabia que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Centro toda esa rabia y confusión en una sola cosa y trato de recordar, forzó a su cabeza para que recordara y de pronto ahí la vio como un rayo, por su cabeza paso una imagen, borrosa pero lo suficiente para hacerle entender lo tonto que había sido. Un trol en los baños, tenía a Harry sujetado y ahí estaba, debajo de los lavabos Hermione le decía el conjuro ¡wingardium leviosa!, _"idiota"_.

De pronto aquel dolor en la cabeza, que ya había logrado desaparecer casi por completo aumento hasta volverse completamente insoportable, Ron se paro y camino rumbo a sortilegios Weasley, después de todo no estaba tan lejos y no quería armar un escándalo en la calle, cada vez le punzaba mas la cabeza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar, caminaba tambaleándose, pero la fortuna ya no estaba de su lado.

Bueno, bueno pero si es el pobretón Weasley – Draco acababa de aparecer en compañía de sus inseparables guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle

Apártate Malfoy - dijo Ron tratando de mantenerse en pie

¿Que te pasa Weasley¿Acaso tu amiguito Potter ya se dio cuenta de que no vales nada? Por eso te dejó – Draco no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de humillar a Ron y mucho menos si el no podía defenderse – o es acaso que esa sangre sucia lloraba por ti…

Draco no pudo acabar esa frase ya que Ron le había propinado un buen golpe en la cara, con toda la furia que le había acumulada durante esos años mas la furia que acababa de adquirir para si mismo aquel golpe le ayudo a sentirse mejor, pero no por mucho tiempo, su mente lo llevo entonces a su tercer año, Malfoy molestando a Hermione y ella le amenazo con la varita, después le pego en la cara.

Draco se fue con la cabeza en alto a pesar del dolor, no le pensaba dar el gusto a Weasley.

Como pudo Ron entro a Sortilegios Weasley, pero entre la gente y su dolor no podía encontrar a sus hermanos, así que opto por sentarse en una silla detrás del mostrador hasta que el dolor pasará

Hey Ron, donde dejaste a Hermione – pregunto Fred

Te abandono tan rápido – bromeó George

Sin embargo, cambiaron el tono cuando se percataron del estado de su hermano

¿Ron¿Que te pasa?

Háblanos Ron

Los escuchaba cada vez mas lejos, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar… lo último que vio fue a Harry entrando con Ginny ¿de la mano?

[…

Cuando se despertó estaba en un cuarto oscuro, definitivamente no era Hogwarts

Menos mal que despertaste amigo - dijo Harry con cara de alivio

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Ron aun estaba algo adolorido

Eso es lo que queremos saber nosotros – Fred y George se veían realmente preocupados, incluso parecían ¿maduros?

Nada grabe, espero – dijo tratando de relajar el ambiente – me vinieron algunos recuerdos eso es todo – no quería contarles aun lo que había pasado con Hermione

¿De verdad? Eso es genial – dijo Ginny emocionada

Si, claro – de ninguna manera, visto por donde sea, podía ser bueno

Fred y George por su parte no sabían a que se referían nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarles nada

Alguien podría…

Explicarnos

Así que Harry contó la historia resumida, muy resumida.

Será mejor que regresemos al colegio – anuncio Ginny – para que te revise Madame Pomfrey

Si, tienes razón, de todos modos ya hasta estaba alucinando – sentenció Ron – en mi lecho de muerte – dijo dramatizando – me pareció verlos a ti y a Harry tomados de la mano.

Harry y Ginny rieron nerviosos, cosa que, para no variar, Ron no notó, pero los gemelos se miraron incrédulos y después volvieron una mirada sentenciosa a Harry, acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno creo que vencí mi propio record de tiempo con este capitulo, espero que les guste como ya dije antes mil gracias por los reviews, espero que me dejen mas :) y bueno hasta la próxima_

_Chiquita05_


	7. El de Ron

7. El de Ron

El domingo estuvo lloviendo todo el día, _como si el clima supiera como me siento,_ pensó Ron. Estaba completamente confundido, todo era tan extraño, ¿Por qué razón se había olvidado de Hermione? No era lógico, pero no había podido recordar nada más únicamente tenia dos recuerdos, aquello no le decía nada.

Por un lado se sentía muy mal por haberle dicho todo eso a Hermione, sin embargo también había sido su culpa, de ella y de Harry, aunque con él ya arreglaría cuentas después. Nunca creyó que podría sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo: Rabia hacia Hermione y Harry por no haberle dicho nada, culpable por todo lo que le había dicho a Hermione e impotente por no poder recordar mas.

Ron!!! –gritó Ginny a las espaldas del pelirrojo

Ah… Ginny ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto un tanto decepcionado

Claro, ¿a quien esperabas?

Ron pensó, ¿sería demasiado desesperado decirle que esperaba que fuera Hermione con una gran sonrisa ya que por alguna extraña razón ella también había perdido la memoria?

¿Qué quieres? – si, lo sería

Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto con un tono de sincera preocupación

No podía decirle a Ginny lo que había pasado, no aún.

¿Es por lo que pasó en Hogsmeade ayer?

¿QUE?, ¿co… como lo sabes?

Bueno al parecer Neville lo vio todo – dijo entusiasmada

¿Qué? Ese bueno para nada – que le daba derecho de andar divulgando lo que pasaba entre él y Hermione

Hey tranquilo ¿Por qué te pones así? Esto es fantástico

¿Fantástico?

Pues claro, al fin le diste su merecido a ese engreído de Malfoy

_Doblemente idiota_ pensó – oh… eso

claro, ¿pues que pensabas?

Yo… creí que era lo de el desmayo, ya sabes… eso arruinaría mi reputación, que pensarían de mi, que me ando desmayando por donde sea – terminó algo apresurado.

¿Cuál reputación? – dijo Ginny riendo

Bueno, después de esto la tendré

Por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo Madame Pomfrey? – preguntó seria - ¿Por qué te desmayaste? No me digas que Malfoy fue mas duro…

Claro que no… esto … fue por que recordé algo

- ¿de verdad? Fantástico!! Y dime ¿Qué recordaste?¿recordaste TODO?- dijo haciendo mayor énfasis en la última palabra

No – volvía a estar furioso – solo aquello que ustedes no me dijeron, como deben haberse reído mientras yo parecía un completo tonto ¿Por qué no me dijeron que ya conocía a Hermione? Peor aún, que éramos amigos!!

En primer lugar, Ronald Weasley no me levantes la voz y en segundo lugar, aunque te lo hubiéramos dicho, ¿Realmente nos habrías creído?

Ron se callo, _odio cuando tiene razón_

Lo lamento – se disculpo

Yo te disculpo, pero aun así, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte – acto seguido le guiño un ojo y se fue.

_Pero odio __más cuando hace eso_

--------------------------------------------------

Hola a tods, gracias por seguir leyendo este fue el siguiente capitulo esta cortito pero voy a poner el siguiente "el de Hermione" rápido, bueno espero que aunque ya haya salido el 7mo libro siguan leyendo mi fic.

Cuidense y gracias

Chiquita05


	8. El de Hermione

8. El de Hermione

Finalmente, después de tanto llorar el día anterior, se había quedado dormida calculando que serían ya las doce de la noche, pensó que era una suerte que siempre tuviera muchas cosas en que pensar por que de lo contrario la cabeza le explotaría. La gente solía decirle que era muy inteligente, claro que lo era, en cuanto a las materias se refería, pues si alguien le preguntara que debía hacer en una situación así era seguro que reprobaría.

Eran muchas las cosas que sentía en esos momentos, así que pensó en bajar a desayunar pero no quería que nadie la viera, tenía los ojos demasiado rojos e hinchados, ¿pues que querían después de haber llorado tanto tiempo?, decidió que lo mejor sería ir directo a la cocina por algo de comer y después salir al patio a dar una vuelta, después de todo era domingo y estaba lloviendo, todo mundo estaría en sus salas comunes o durmiendo.

No supo como, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba caminando por los pasillos hacia el patio con los bolsillos llenos de comida, caminó buscando un lugar para poder pensar, fue con rumbo a la laguna y cuando llego vio debajo del árbol junto a la laguna a Ron sentado y así de pronto todos aquellos sentimientos que por un rato había logrado calmar volvieron, empezando en su estomago y terminando en sus ojos, entonces se dio vuelta y corrió rumbo a el campo de Quidditch, no quería ver a Ron.

Llegó al campo y se sentó en la punta mas alta de las gradas, estaba empapada, no por la lluvia, pues esta era ahora solo una brisa, si no por las lágrimas, después de todo lo que ya había llorado le sorprendió el que aun tuviera lágrimas.

Todas aquellas cosas que había pensado antes volvieron a su mente, la rabia por Ron, como es que se había atrevido a pensar eso de ella, ¡ella una mortigrafa! Esas palabras le había dolido mas de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar, tal ves si se lo hubiera dicho alguien mas no le hubiera afectado tanto, ¡¡¡pero había sido Ron!!! Y era ahí donde entraba la tristeza, nunca mas volverían a ser amigos, Ron no se acordaba de ella desde el accidente, lo sabía, pero no había querido aceptarlo, fue hasta que estuvieron en Hogsmeade que pudo darse cuenta de la realidad, de esa horrible realidad, le dolía aceptar que todos esos años de amistad se habían desvanecido por completo en una sola noche, y le dolía aun mas el pensar como sería su vida a partir de ese instante… sin Ron. Justo en ese momento comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, por mucho que le doliera y aunque tuviera que arrancarse el alma, lo mejor para los dos es que se olvidara de Ron para siempre, que enterrara en lo mas profundo de su alma lo que sentía por él, ya de que le serviría si él no la recordaba, sabía que Ron la había querido en algún momento pues la había besado y por su culpa, por haber sido demasiado cobarde para decirle que ella también lo amaba, esa misma noche él la había olvidado, así que tampoco lo podía culpar por haberse olvidado de ella pues si ella no hubiera salido corriendo Ron no la habría olvidado.

Así que estaba hecho, acababa de tomar una decisión, la decisión mas dolorosa de su vida y la mas difícil, se iba a desenamorar de Ron (no estaba segura si esa palabra existía pero en esos momentos daba igual), sabía que no sería fácil pero lo iba a hacer por ella por que no quería sufrir mas por él si él ya no la quería, y por Ron por que no lo podía culpar ni condenarlo por algo que ella misma había ocasionado.

Bajo las gradas y fue hacia los baños del campo de Quidditch, se lavó la cara y regresó al castillo, camino por inercia pensando en la decisión que acababa de tomar, se sentía cansada después de tanto llorar y se prometió que o volvería a llorar ni por Ron ni por ningún otro chico.

Cuando llegó a los cuartos de las chicas solo estaban Lavander y Pavarti quienes al verla entrar dejaron de hablar y salieron con una risita disimulada. Hermione se extraño pero no hizo mucho caso, se tiro en su cama, corrió las cortinas y durmió todo lo que quedaba del día.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo prometido es deuda, creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto en poner el otro capitulo, lo quería poner antes pero mi conexión no servía muy bien y eso no me dejaba dormir jaja.

Bueno, gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo, bueno los siguientes capítulos ya van a ser más grandes, de hecho este iba a ser mas grande, pero quise que fuera del mismo tamaño que el de Ron. Bueno espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima….

Chiquita05


	9. El del nuevo comienzo

9. El del nuevo comienzo.

El lunes había llegado de forma inevitable, ambos sabían que no se podían evitar por siempre sin embargo ninguno de los dos se sentía aún preparado… pero a esas alturas ya todo era irreversible.

Temprano la primera clase era transformaciones, cuando Harry se levanto Ron no estaba en su cama, a decir verdad no lo había visto desde que habían regresado al castillo después de Hogsmeade, pero no le dio mucha importancia así que se vistió y bajo a desayunar, cuando llego al Gran Comedor ahí estaba Ron desayunando, el Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío.

- Hola, que… ¿te caíste de la cama? – pregunto Harry sonriendo

- ¿Por que no me dijiste que ya la conocía? – Ron no sonaba enojado, después de todo Ginny lo había hecho entrar en razón, no les habría creído, aun así necesitaba una excusa de parte de Harry y tenía que ser muy buena.

- Por que no me hubieras creído – contesto mientras tomaba una tostada

-¿Es todo lo que puedes decir en tu defensa?

-Si

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, lo mismo me dijo Ginny

- Es que somos el uno para el otro

-¿QUÉ?

-Sólo bromeo- dijo riendo

- ¿Si?...Por que pensándolo bien no me importaría

- ¿QUÉ?

- Yo también bromeo – dijo continuando la broma – además se que mi mejor amigo no se acercaría a mi hermanita por nada del mundo. De otro modo tendría que matarte – termino sonriendo.

- Claro – dijo un tanto decepcionado – y bueno dime ¿ya le dijiste a Hermione que la recordaste?

- No, no la he visto – _Genial tenia que recordármelo_ –pero no tengo mucho que contarle no recordé gran cosa.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Que recordaste?

- Lo del Trol en el baño de chicas y cuando golpeo a Malfoy- Harry río

-Si, lo de Malfoy no tuvo precio – y su mente viajo a su tercer año – pero estoy seguro que le alegrara saber que la recordaste.

- No lo creo – dijo pensando en voz alta

- ¿Por qué? – ahora si que estaba intrigado

_¿Lo dije en voz alta? bueno es mi mejor amigo__ si el no puede ayudarme, nadie puede…_- pues… - Ron le contó a Harry lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade de forma rápida y atropellada -… y pues no la he visto desde entonces.

- Ya veo, así que no regreso con Lavander, bien ya me había preocupado ¿Esas dos amigas?

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si

- ¿No me vas a decir que soy un completo idiota?

- Eres un completo idiota ¿contento?

-No… - el Gran Comedor comenzó a llenarse

- Sígueme- le dio Harry a Ron y caminaron rumbo a la salida rumbo a la salida una vez afuera Harry lo guío rumbo a el salón de transformaciones era muy temprano así que el lugar estaba desierto – y bien… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Cómo? Se supone que eres mi amigo, para eso estas, para decirme que hacer en estos casos, eres el gran Harry Potter

- Bien, entonces el gran Harry Potter te dice que en este instante debes correr al lago, aventarte y esperar a que el calamar gigante te devore… vamos Ron, yo podré pelear contra Voldemort, pero en cuanto a chicas se trata soy el menos indicado.

- Pero ahora mas que nunca necesito que me ayudes, dime que hacer.

- Bien… pues supongo que lo primero es que le pidas disculpas y… esperar que ella quiera perdonarte – Harry conocía a Hermione hacía años pero no sabía como reaccionaría ella en ese caso.

- Supongo que si- por alguna razón ahora se sentía mas tranquilo, el contarle a Harry lo había tranquilizado ya que el no le había echado su error en cara y lo apoyaba.

Pronto empezaron a llegar los demás a clase así que cambiaron el tema pero ambos estaban pendientes por si Hermione llegaba, incluso le guardaron un lugar.

Hermione por su parte se levanto tan tarde que se vistió en tiempo record, cuando bajo al Gran Comedor este ya se estaba vaciando así que solo tomo unas tostadas y las guardo en sus bolsillos, corrió rumbo a el salón de transformaciones, y justo cuando iba doblando en la esquina vio a la profesora McGonagall entrando al salón, apresuro el paso y llego cuando la profesora caminaba hacia su escritorio.

- ¿Me permite pasar profesora?

- justo a tiempo señorita Granger, adelante

Con las prisas que había tenido ni siquiera se había acordado de lo pasado en Hogsmeade, pero en cuanto entro lo vio ahí sentado con harry ambos ¿sonriéndole?, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Tenía únicamente una milésima de segundo para decidir que debía hacer: sentarse lejos de el o demostrarle que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Camino con paso decidido hasta donde se encontraban, el espacio para ella estaba junto a Ron, pero aun no era tan fuerte así que se sentó junto a Harry, lo cual los obligo a recorrerse. Ron pensó que aquello ya era un avance, Harry por su parte sonrió para sus adentros, Hermione había actuado como si no le importara y sin embargo el que no se hubiera sentado junto a Ron lo hacia suponer que si le importaba.

La clase transcurrió de forma normal pero ni Ron ni Hermione se hablaron así que Harry tuvo que ser el intermediario entre ellos dos, y a pesar de todo no hubo indirectas ni agresiones.

- Bien jóvenes eso es todo por hoy, se pueden retirar- anuncio la profesora McGonagall - recuerden que quiero el reporte para mañana.

Los chicos salieron del salón si hablar.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione – grito alguien a sus espaldas

- Ginny!!!! – saludo Harry

- Hola Ginny- saludo Hermione un tanto desanimada

- ¿Qué paso?- dijo Ron igual de desanimado que Hermione

- Uau que ánimos de ustedes dos eh ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Ginny cosa que provoco que los dos chicos se pusieran nerviosos

- Nada – dijo Ron rápidamente, una cosa era que Harry lo supiera, pero su hermana jamás lo dejaría vivir en paz si se enteraba y él ya tenía bastante con su conciencia – es solo que McGonagall nos dejo un trabajo muy pesado y…

- ¿De que te quejas? Si Hermione te hace siempre los trabajos, ¿no te ha contado Ron Herms? – agrego al ver la expresión que ponía Hermione – SE ACORDO!!!!

Hermione se quedo helada, al igual que Ron.

-Eh Ginny, ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? – Dijo Harry rápidamente para tratar de salvar la situación – tenemos 10 minutos antes de la siguiente clase – agrego mas para Ron y Hermione que para Ginny – nos vemos en Herbiología – acto seguido se llevo a Ginny completamente confundida.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron parados un instante tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar y tratando de no pensar en lo que vendría a continuación. Ron le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Hermione y la guió hasta un aula vacía, Hermione no sabía si seguirle o no, finalmente opto por escucharlo.

- Bueno supongo que ya no es mas una sorpresa – dijo tratando de apagar la tensión, cosa que no funciono ya que Hermione tenía una expresión hermética en los labios – Hermione yo… lo siento mucho.

- Esta bien, no importa – fue la respuesta de Hermione, pero su expresión no cambió.

Ron se sorprendió mucho no pensó que fuera tan fácil, como ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- No, espera – dijo Ron al ver que se iba, no podía dejar que se fuera tan fácil ella no le había echado nada en cara, no había gritado, no creyó que realmente lo hubiera perdonado –de verdad lo lamento mucho, se que fui un total idiota y lo siento si tan solo pudiera…

- Pero no puedes- dijo de forma dura- aunque esta bien, no importa.

- No, si que importa por que… tú tenías razón y yo fui muy tonto y dije todas esas cosas y…- a esas alturas ya se sentía bicho.

- Yo también lo siento – dijo Hermione de pronto – por no habértelo dicho antes.

Ron la miró, su cara tenía una expresión dura pero sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad

- Igual no te hubiera creído

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, estaban sentados frente a frente y cuando alzaron la vista sus miradas se encontraron, era una mirada de perdón por parte de los dos, por un momento Hermione sintió la necesidad, el deseo, de besarlo, quería sentir sus labios nuevamente y esta vez quería disfrutarlos, sin embargo se reprimió, tenía que recordar aquella decisión que había tomado, lo cumpliría.

Ron por su parte sintió en su cuerpo una energía que lo recorrió, desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de la nariz, era una sensación nueva, no creyó haberla sentido en algún otro momento, y sin embargo no quería que se fuera, se sentía tan bien, no sabía que era ese ¿sentimiento? Pero tampoco lo pensó mucho no quería que se fuera. Se quedaron así por un momento pero tan pronto como Hermione se dio cuenta aparto la mirada.

-y bien… ¿Qué recordaste?- dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-¿eh? Oh si, bueno no fue mucho… solo fueron dos recuerdos: tu golpeando a Malfoy y lo del trol en los baños.

- bien - fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione, por un instante había creído que había recordado lo que sentía por ella, mejor aun aquel beso.

-Hermione – le llamo él- yo… se que talvez no me creas pero de verdad lo lamento

- te creo

-bien… también quería decirte que bueno, se que va a ser difícil que recuperemos lo que teníamos, aunque no recuerdo bien que era, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para volver a ser amigos, por lo menos tratar.

Hermione se quedo callada, no sabía que pensar, por un lado se moría de ganas de decirle que si, que era lo que ella mas quería pero por otro pensaba en lo que se había prometido por ella y por él, si le decía que si entonces nunca podría olvidarse de él.

- Ron yo…

- Mira se que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada pero intentemos recobrar lo que teníamos…

- Nunca va a ser lo mismo, necesitarías recordar

- Entonces ayúdame a recordar

- Y que pasa si nunca recuerdas – había pensado en voz alta, pero era la verdad ¿y que si nunca se acordaba de ella? Ahora le pedía que fueran amigos pero ¿Por qué?

- dime una cosa Ron, ¿Por qué quieres que seamos amigos otra vez? Ni siquiera te acuerdas de todo lo que vivimos, dos recuerdos no te dicen nada, no sabes como soy realmente, solo has estado conmigo un día

- Por eso precisamente, quiero saber como eres, quiero conocerte, tal vez… quiero saber por que éramos amigos, ¿que? ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que alguien quiera ser tu amigo? – eso no había sonado bien, lo había echado a perder ahora si que no le daría ninguna oportunidad.

Pero Hermione no vio de forma hiriente esas palabras, por que conocía a Ron, esa era su forma de decir las cosas, a cualquier otra persona le hubiera parecido hiriente pero no a ella, ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

Ron estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- Tienes razón – dijo con una sonrisa triste – tratemos de ser amigos – dijo finalmente, pensó que tal vez así le costaría más sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón, pero también, si lograba ser amiga del nuevo Ron podría arrancar de raíz cualquier sentimiento por el viejo Ron, aunque en lo mas profundo de su corazón sabía que no podía alejarse de él y lo único que quería era una oportunidad para estar a su lado, aunque eso implicara llorar todas las noches por él.

Ron por su parte sonrío, no sabía por que razón pero le alegraba el pensar que serían amigos, tal vez era por que en algún lugar, en lo mas profundo de su ser alguien le decía que aquel sentimiento no era nuevo, que no podía perderla, y a pesar de que aquella voz era muy débil, el sentimiento era muy fuerte, no podía decir que era amor o algo por el estilo pues no podía estar enamorado de alguien a quien apenas recordaba sin embargo si era algo más que simple curiosidad por saber quien era ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola a tods, antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los reviews.

Bueno acá dejo el capitulo 9, estoy muy satisfecha por como me quedo este capitulo así que quiero dedicárselo a todo los que mueren en el séptimo libro (no voy a decir quien para no arruinarlo a quienes no lo han leído) que nunca los voy a olvidar snif, snif, snif (jajaja soy una melancólica). Y claro, también va para todos ustedes, Gracias por seguir leyendo!!!!.

Espero que me dejen reviews y tratare de actualizar pronto. Nos estamos viendo …..

Chiquita05


	10. El de la confesión y la casi confesión

Hola!!!! Nuevamente yo reportándome después de tanto tiempo, bueno antes que nada una muy grande disculpa por haberme tardado tanto pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba estos día pero juro solemnemente que voy tratar de subir los capis mas seguido, bueno ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa este capitulo me quedo corto pero espero lo disfruten y prometo recompensarlos en el siguiente así que mil gracias por seguir leyendo!!!!

Por favor si me disculpan favor de dejar un review jejeje…

10. El de la confesión y la casi confesión.

La semana había pasado como agua y entre deberes y demás actividades los chicos no habían tenido para comentar nada más que lo básico, tanto Harry como Ginny sabían ahora que Hermione y Ron habían hecho las paces, aunque Harry se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo. Además Ginny ya sabía lo que había ocurrido en Hogsmeade, aunque no le había gustado nada enterarse de ultima, así que cuando Ron le pregunto por que le había dicho "No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte" la ultima vez que habían hablado, ella le ha respondido "se mas de lo que te imaginas" aunque lo cierto era que se había referido a que debía disculparse con Neville por haberlo llamado bueno para nada, pero eso no tenía por que saberlo Ron.

Por su parte, Ginny no había tenido tiempo de contarle a Hermione acerca de su relación con Harry, a ella le hubiera gustado gritarlo a los cuatro viento desde el momento en que Harry le había pedido que fuera su novia, pero Harry le había pedido que no dijera nada hasta que él hablara con Ron. Y Harry por su parte estaba espantado por como reaccionaria Ron cuando le contara, Harry no quería arruinar su amistad con Ron y sabía que por más que le dijera cuanto quería a su hermana este no le perdonaría la vida, incluso pelar con Voldemort se veía mas llamativo cuando pensaba en la reacción de Ron, así que por un tiempo decidió no pensar en eso. Además, si tenia que ser sincero le gustaba jugar a las "escondidas" con Ginny, hacia mas emocionante su relación.

Así que después de mucho trabajar, finalmente llegó el viernes.

- Al fin Viernes!! – Anunció Ron mientras entraba a la Sala Común a la hora de la comida – creí que no llegaba.

En la Sala Común estaba Harry sentado en una esquina y parecía no haber notado que su amigo acababa de llegar.

- Hey amigo que te pasa? – pregunto Ron acercándose a la esquina donde estaba Harry.

- Que?? Lo lamento no te oí llegar – se disculpo Harry, saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Da igual, en que pensabas?

- En…- no podía decirle que en su hermana – nada.

-aja, y ese "nada" ¿tiene nombre? – Ron había notado a Harry demasiado pensativo toda la semana, por lo menos el tiempo en que estaban libres.

- ¿a que te refieres? – ¿acaso Harry era tan obvio?

- a que toda la semana has estado mas distraído de lo normal, ¿es por Voldemort?

-bueno, a decir verdad, algo hay de eso pero el verdadero "problema" no es ese – Harry estaba nervioso, pero ese era el momento perfecto para contarle todo a Ron.

- Bien, entonces dime ¿Qué pasa?

- Bien, yo…

- Al fin es viernes!!!! – entro anunciando Seamus Finnigan

- Hey Seamus llegas tarde, ya di el anuncio yo – contesto Ron riendo y Seamus le devolvió la carcajada – lo siento Harry ¿que decías?

- que yo estoy muy cansado y que planeo dormir toda la tarde – acto seguido subió al dormitorio de los chicos.

Ron se quedo algo confundido, pero no le dio mucha importancia e inicio una partida de naipes explosivos con Seamus y Neville.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, para variar, últimamente había bajado mucho en sus notas, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, y la razón la conocía perfectamente, su mente había estado divagando toda la semana en cierto pelirrojo. A pesar de que se lo había prometido, tenía que aceptar que simplemente que le era imposible olvidarlo, esa semana había sido muy rara par ellos, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido aun a romper el hielo de forma definitiva, así que Harry seguía siendo su mediador. Pero claro, como siempre, Ron esperaba que fuera Hermione la que diera el primer paso y a Hermione por su parte, su orgullo se lo impedía.

- Hola Herms – saludo Ginny mientras se acomodaba en la silla de junto.

- Oh, hola Ginny, ¿que haciendo? – Respondió la chica borrando instantáneamente sus últimos pensamientos.

- te he estado buscando por toda la escuela, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que era aquí donde debías estas?, en fin, tengo algo que contarte pero no puede ser aquí por que mmm…. Solo diré que no podrás expresarte libremente – terminó la pelirroja casi sin aire.

- Esta bien, salgamos de aquí- acepto Hermione resignada mientras era conducida por ginny hacia los jardines, una vez allí se sentaron en una banca.

Ginny no dijo nada, estaba esperando que la curiosidad embriagara a la castaña.

-¿ y bien? – Pregunto finalmente hermione invadida por la curiosidad -¿Qué es eso tan sorprendente que no podías decirme en la biblioteca?

- bien, en primer lugar quiero decirte lo enojada que estoy enojada contigo por no haberme dicho lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade y en segundo lugar. . . – continuo antes de que Hermione replicara – decirte de manera oficial que soy novia de Harry.

- mira no te dije lo de Hogsmeade por que… - de pronto se callo como si acabara de entender las ultimas palabras de su amiga - ¿QUEEEEE? No puedo creerlo y ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?? ¿Cuándo paso?¿como paso? …

-tranquila que te lo voy a contar todo…

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny caminaba rumbo a la cafetería donde se había citado con Harry, iba pensando en mil y un cosas, todavía no podía creer que fuera a tener una cita con él, pero no quería emocionarse demasiado ¿y si no era eso lo que le quería decir?, pero ¿que mas podría ser?. Finalmente se detuvo frente a la cafetería, era pequeña y acogedora, cuando entró una chica, quizá un poco más grande que ella, la estaba esperando, cuando ella le dio su nombre la señorita la guío hasta una mesa la cual tenia un pequeño letrerito que decía "reservado" y con una Rosa en ella.

Ginny se sentó y espero nerviosa a que Harry llegara, en cualquier momento el mas grande de sus sueños se haría realidad, espero 5, luego 10, 15 minutos y Harry no aparecía, Ginny no sabia si preocuparse o enojarse, finalmente después de un rato mas la puerta se abrió y Harry entró, se había cambiado la ropa y ahora lucia pantalón de vestir, con una blusa blanca que le daba un toque elegante pero lo hacia ver un tanto sexy.

Harry entro a la cafetería y localizo a Ginny camino hacia la mesa donde ella estaba sentada y se sentó frente a ella, no sabia que hacer exactamente nunca había estado en una situación así antes, pero en cuanto la vio se olvido de todo, solo pensaba en ella, de un tiempo en adelante la había dejado de ver como una niña y la había comenzado a ver como la mujer que era, desde que ella se había quitado la timidez y haban comenzado a ser amigos, había conocido a la verdadera Ginny y se había enamorado inevitablemente de ella.

- ¿y bien?- pegunto Ginny rompiendo el silencio y sonando mas ruda de lo que ella había querido, pero la verdad es que estaba algo molesta nunca había sido una mujer muy paciente, Harry por su parte había enrojecido y se había avergonzado Ginny sonaba realmente molesta.

-yo, lo s…

- ¿que les voy a traer?- pregunto la señorita que se acababa de acercar a la mesa

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, ambos enrojecieron y se dedicaron una tímida sonrisa.

- Dos limonadas, por favor – contesto Harry

Pasaron el resto de la mañana calando de cosas de menor importancia, cuando la señorita que los atendía les comenzó a mirar feo decidieron que era hora de ir a dar una vuelta, salieron de la cafetería sin rumbo alguno, estaban charlando y riendo de cosas sin sentido cuando se quisieron dar cuenta se encontraban casi a las afueras de Hogsmeade casi llegando a la casa de los gritos.

Ambos sabían a lo que habían ido, pero ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema hasta ese entonces y ya era casi hora de regresar, Ginny no pensaba irse sin ser ya algo mas para Harry.

-¿y bien Harry, para que me citaste? – pregunto con un tono algo coqueto

-yo…- Harry estaba nervioso nuevamente – bien yo quería decirte, bueno que….

Pero Harry no pudo acabar pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ginny ya lo estaba besando (lo dicho, no era una chica paciente) y él le correspondía, fue un beso dulce pero también intenso, ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, pero necesitaban hablar después de todo ya tendrían tiempo para mas besos.

- Me encanta las chicas con iniciativa- le dijo Harry al oído mientras la abrazaba.

Ginny se limito a sonreír y dejarse mimar…

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - Fin Flash Back - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

- Y supongo que el resto te lo puedes imaginar – Le dijo Ginny a Hermione en cuanto acabo de contar su relato

Hermione estaba muy contenta sabia que eso tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, pero ya se habían tardado mucho.

-Ginny estoy muy contenta por ustedes, solo una pregunta si eso pasó en Hogsmeade… ¿POR QUE NO ME LO HABIAS CONTADO?

- Bueno, pues con todo lo que paso… además hay otro pequeño detalle… Ron aun no lo sabe, Harry esta buscando el momento ideal para decírselo pero aun no lo ha encontrado – Ginny se había pues seria de repente – es que no entiendo por que a mi hermano le molesta tanto.

- Ginny- Hermione abrazo a su amiga pues sabia que le dolía el no poder gritarle a todo el mundo que finalmente estaba con Harry, y no por que fuera "el niño que vivió", para nada, era solo que a Ginny le hubiera gustado poder compartir con sus hermanos y con todo el mundo su amor con Harry.

Ginny secó sus lagrimas – pero esta bien, por que yo se que para Harry es importante que todo este bien con Ron y lo comprendo, ahora lo importante- agregó sonriendo nuevamente, es que me cuentes tu como vas con el cabeza hueca de mi hermano.

Hermione se limito a sonreír y cambio el tema, ese era el momento de desahogarse de Ginny, ya habría tiempo para ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, este es mas que nada de Harry y Ginny pero era importante poner este capi asi que los demas ya van de lleno con lo que nos interesa Ron y Hermione…

¿Cómo seguira la relación? Bueno no se desconecten que tratare de no perderme mucho tiempo mil gracias por leer.

Chiquita05


	11. El de el ataque y la despedida

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo, bueno pues aquí tienen el capitulo 11, creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto o si?? Y bueno, como lo prometí en el capitulo anterior este capitulo es mas largo (es el mas largo que he hecho) bueno pues me gusto mucho como me quedo y espero que a ustedes igual…**

**Las aclaraciones de siempre (los personajes son de J.K.Rowling) y bueno espero sigan leyendo.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

11. El de el ataque y la despedida!!

Ahora que Hermione sabía que Ginny y Harry estaban juntos todo era más fácil para ellos, cuando querían estar solos solo bastaba decirle a Hermione para que alejara a Ron.

- Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero??- preguntaba Ginny a su amiga Hermione

- Solo me quieres por que te dejo a solas con Harry – Respondió Hermione un tanto desanimada pero sonreído hacia su amiga

- Da igual, confórmate con saber que te quiero – replicó Ginny también sonriendo

En ese momento la puerta de la recamara de las chicas se abrió con un golpe seco y por ella entro Luna completamente agitada

-NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM ESTA EN LA ENFERMERÍA!!!!!

-QUE?? –gritaron ambas chicas al unísono, y sin esperar respuesta salieron corriendo con Luna detrás de ellas.

Las tres chicas llegaron agitadas a la entrada de la enfermería donde ya estaban Ron y Harry.

-Que ha pasado? – pregunto Ginny

-No lo sabemos, no podemos pasar – contesto Ron sin mirar a su hermana.

Pasaron los minutos, que para los chicos parecían horas y finalmente al cabo de media hora la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, sin embargo nadie salio, los chicos esperaron un rato pero nada así que decidieron entrar, dentro estaba Madame Pomfrey muy preocupada hablando con la Profesora McGonagall y ninguna de las dos parecía haberse percatado de su presencia

- Son órdenes estrictas del Profesor Dumbledore, no es nada personal Poppy – decía la Profesora McGonagall

-No entiendo, ya les dije que no parece ser nada grave…- Contestaba Madame Pomfrey cuando se percato de la presencia de los chicos – Bien ahí esta el señor Weasley, por que no se lo informa usted misma – dijo enfadada, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y entro a su despacho.

- que pasa Profesora??- pregunto Hermione cautelosa, ¿que podía ser tan grave para que Madame Pomfrey toma esa actitud?

La profesora McGonagall pareció meditar su respuesta durante algún tiempo.

-El señor Longbottom está por allá – y antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo agregó – Señor Weasley, si es tan amable de acompañarme – ambos salieron de la enfermería.

Los chicos miraron intrigados, pero después recordaron la verdadera razón por la cual estaban ahí así que corrieron a la cama donde se encontraba Neville.

Neville se encontraba tumbado en una de las camas de la enfermería, al parecer aún no había despertado, parecía que simplemente estaba durmiendo. Su cara reflejaba tranquilidad, quizás mas de la que alguna vez le habían visto poseer, el siempre solía estar preocupado por algo e incluso cuando dormía no estaba tranquilo.

-¿Qué creen que halla pasado? –pregunto Harry intrigado

-Pienso que alguien lo atacó – Dijo Luna, y al ver las caras de los demás explicó, sin apartar la mirada de Neville –Yo estaba en el corredor cuando lo vi pasar a toda prisa rumbo a el lago, se veía tan mal que decidí seguirlo, pero al contrario de lo que los demás piensan, él es realmente muy rápido, para cuando llegué solo alcance a ver un destello de luz por entre los arbustos y después cayó al pasto – tan pronto Luna acabó de contar Madame Pomfrey salio de su despacho.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso – dijo Madame Pomfrey mas para si que para los chicos – chicos, creo que será mejor que se retiren y dejen descansar al señor Longbottom – dicho esto se retiró a preparar algunas pociones.

Neville solía ser un chico asustadizo pero jamás había tenido problemas con nadie ¿Quién podría haberlo atacado?, tal vez Malfoy, pero no era tan tonto como para hacerlo a la luz del día, además incluso Malfoy parecía conocer sus propios límites, al igual que cualquier chico que quisiera permanecer en Hogswarts.

Los chicos no se retiraron hasta después de 5 minutos, una vez que Madame Pomfrey los comenzó a ver feo, Sin embargo Hermione se retraso alegando que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Madame Pomfrey algo personal.

Una vez Fuera, Harry, Ginny y Luna, vieron a Ron recargado a la pared, parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia y tenía la mirada perdida en el piso.

-hey amigo, ¿que te pasa? – pregunto Harry, una vez que estuvo cerca.

-Nada – dijo Ron volviendo a sonreír – y bien… ¿Cómo esta Neville?

- Aún no ha despertado – Contesto Ginny – y Luna cree que lo pudieron haber atacado

-¿y a ti que te dijo la Profesora? – pregunto Luna de repente

-esto… pues me reto por mis calificaciones – dijo un tanto apenado – Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, aquí no podemos hacer gran cosa.

Todos asintieron, cuando llegaron a las escaleras Luna se despidió y caminó rumbo a la casa de Ravenclaw, por su parte, Ron, Ginny y Harry caminaron rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny y Harry le estaban contando a Ron cosas sin importancia cuando Ron interrumpió

- ¿y donde esta Hermione?- pregunto percatándose de pronto de la ausencia de esta.

-Se quedó en la enfermería – respondió Harry

- Se desmayo hace un rato – agrego Ginny antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra cosa – y la hemos dejado con Madame Pomfrey

- y la dejaron así nada mas? – Dijo Ron, no sonaba alterado pero si sorprendido

-si – replico Ginny sin el menor remordimiento

- vaya clase de amigos – se quejo Ron al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la enfermería con paso apresurado

- por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Harry una vez que Ron se hubo perdido de vista

- por que quería estar a solas con el chico más sexy de la escuela – Replicó Ginny juguetona mientras lo abrazaba

- entonces supongo que mejor me voy – rió Harry y la beso.

Mientras tanto…

- vaya clase de amigos que son, dejarla sola ahora… y eso que yo soy el que no la recuerda – refunfuñaba Ron rumbo a la enfermería

Doblaba la esquina del pasillo que iba hacía la enfermería cuando vio salir a Hermione de esta y caminó con paso apresurado hacia ella.

-como te sientes?- preguntó Ron una vez que estuvo a su lado- ya estas bien?

Hermione lo miró extrañada

- Estoy bien, solo me quede para aclarar algunas dudas con Madame Pomfrey – terminó con cara de interrogación

Ron se sintió un completo idiota

-Bien, recuérdame matar a mi hermana – dijo al tiempo que metía las manos a los bolsillos y jugaba a con una pelusa que acababa de encontrar ahí – me dijo que te habías desmayado – agregó finalmente.

- ya veo – dijo Hermione y acto seguido sonrió, sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo, sonrió con sinceridad – Gracias!!!!

-por que?

-por preocuparte por mi

Las mejillas de Ron tomaron entonces un tono rojizo, lo cuál hizo que Hermione se pusiera algo contenta, después de todo hacia mucho que Ron no se ponía rojo por algo que ella dijera y no es que Ron se hubiera puesto igual que los tomates, sólo que aquel pequeño rubor le daba a Hermione la esperanza de que aquellos sentimientos de antes seguían ahí.

Caminaron sin cruzar palabra, Hermione de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada fugaz a Ron, pero este parecía estar en su propio mundo.

- y bien… me vas a contar que te pasa o pretendemos que no me he dado cuenta – dijo Hermione.

Ron se detuvo en secó, había estado caminando por un rato con Ginny, Harry y Luna y ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que algo le pasara, ni siquiera a pesar de haberle visto cuando salieron de la enfermería; y después estaba ella, él ni siquiera la recordaba pero aun así ella había sido capaz de darse cuenta que algo le pasaba, Ron había tratado de no ser muy obvio es más había puesto una sonrisa en sus labios para parecer convincente… jamás creyó encontrar a una persona que con el simple hecho de mirarle a los ojos pudiera saber que algo le pasaba, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella justo frente a sus ojos mirándole con cara de asombro.

Ron la abrazó….

- Gracias a ti!!!

Hermione estaba atónita, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos sabía que decir, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ron ya la estaba abrazando y por alguna razón ella podía sentir su hombro mojado, jamás en todos lo años que llevaba de conocer a Ron lo había visto llorar, siempre había sido un chico alegre, él era quien la hacia reír cuando sentía que el mundo se le había venido abajo y sin embargo ahora los papeles habían cambiado, ahora ella debía consolarlo pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, cuando consuelas a una amiga todo es diferente por que sabes que decir, pero ahora era un chico y no cualquier chico era Ron!!!!!

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de romper aquel abrazo y no fue sino hasta que escucharon los pasos de alguien que se apartaron y siguieron caminando en dirección contraria a la de los pasos, ninguno dijo nada pero tampoco fue necesario, no querían romper ese silencio que al contrario de ser incomodo les daba un aire de tranquilidad.

- Mañana… me van a llevar a San Mungo – dijo finalmente Ron con la voz cortada y algunas lagrimas en los ojos, alguna vez alguien le había dicho que los hombres no debían llorar, así que el jamás lo había hecho, por lo menos no cuando lo vieran pues sería demasiado vergonzoso, pero por alguna razón al estar ahí con Hermione no sentía vergüenza, muy por el contrario se sentía tranquilo, sabía que ella no lo juzgaría.

- que? Por que??? – pregunto Hermione muy sorprendida pero sin gritar.

Ron suspiró.

- Parece que me van a hacer algunas pruebas, para ver si algún día voy a poder recuperar la memoria.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de algo

- Eso era lo que hablaban Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall, cierto??, claro por eso Madame Pomfrey no quiso decir mucho de tu accidente – estaba entiendo mas las cosas

- Exacto -dijo Ron y luego agregó-espera, a eso te quedaste con Madame Pomfrey? A hablar de mi accidente?

Hermione se ruborizó.

- Yo… Bueno…. Pues…. Si.

Ron sonrió y la abrazó por los hombros mientras seguían caminando, y Hermione sonrió también.

- Hay algo que aún no entiendo – agregó Hermione – por que estas tan afligido por eso? – no había querido sonar tan ruda, pero es que simplemente no veía la gravedad del asunto después de todo solo sería un día, no?

Ron borró la sonrisa que hace unos minutos se había dibujado en sus labios.

- es que no lo entiendes – dijo volviendo al tono triste – no me voy hoy y vuelvo mañana, me voy mañana y… vuelvo cuando recupere la memoria

- que?? Y que pasara con tus estudios???? – _por_ _no decir ¿Qué pasará conmigo?_ – no pueden hacerte eso!!!!!

- La profesora McGonagall dice que lo hacen por mi bien y que si recupero la memoria podré regresar, o en el peor de los casos, si deciden que ya no hay solución – Cuando terminó de hablar todo el cuerpo le temblaba, Hermione lo abrazó, abrazo que él correspondió – Yo se, - continuó sin romper el abrazo – que no podré recuperar la memoria, por que lo he intentado, desde aquella vez en Hogsmeade, lo he estado intentando con todas mis ganas, pero no puedo.

Hermione estaba enojada, se separó de él.

- ¿y que le importa a ellos?, después de todo lo único que no recuerdas es a mi, y si a mi no me molesta no entiendo por que a ellos si, no pueden obligarte a irte así como así.

- es precisamente por eso, quieren sabe que hechizo usaron, de cualquier forma – dijo un poco mas tranquilo – ya déjalo, lo único que me consuela es que no voy a ir sólo.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

- También trasladan a Neville – aclaró el pelirrojo

- Como? Al final piensan mover a todo el mundo!!!!

Ron sonrió tristemente

- Solo a nosotros dos, parece ser que hemos sido lo únicos dos "atacados"

- Ron, no te puedes ir!!!! – dio suplicante la castaña

- Yo no quiero irme, pero es una decisión ya tomada, solo quiero pedirte un favor, no le comentes nada a nadie, no quiero que sientan pena por mi y si me despido de ellos será como si aceptara que no voy a regresar.

- Ron… se que tú no me recuerdas y que no recuerdas nada de lo que vivimos juntos pero quiero decirte que…

- No, no me hables como si jamás nos fuéramos a volver a ver, yo voy a regresar, de cualquier forma muchas gracias por que a pesar del poco tiempo que nos hemos conocimos (o por lo menos que yo recuerde) has sido una gran amiga.

- No hables así, tu mismo has dicho que vas a regresar!!!! Tienes que hacer tú mayor esfuerzo!!!!

Ron no dijo nada sólo se sentó en una banca del pasillo y Hermione se acomodo a su lado, los dos se quedaron tratando de asimilar lo que iba a pasar.

Ron temía no regresar nunca, no volvería a la escuela. No es que le agradara estar en ella ni mucho menos, pero que pasaría con sus amigos??? En Hogswarts había encontrado a un nuevo hermano, a Harry y aunque al principio se había interesado como todos en su fama, ese mismo día en aquel vagón había conocido a la persona real, a el verdadero Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, su hermano!!!!!.

Por otro lado estaba Ginny ¿Quién cuidaría de ella si él ya no estaba? ¿Quién iba a vigilar que no se propasaran con ella? Oh como iba a extrañar a la enana. Y después estaba ella, Hermione, la chica a la que no recordaba pero que hace escasamente media hora mas o menos le había demostrado que diferente era a todas las demás, a Ron no le faltaban chicas, pero hasta ahora ninguna se había preocupado por entenderlo así como ella, ella a la que ahora comenzaba a ver con otros ojos.

Hermione, por otro lado, pensaba en que iba a pasar ahora, ¿Qué harían ahora sin Ron? ¿Llevarse a Ron? Pero que estupideces, no podían hacerlo, ya no habría mas trío en Hogswarts, ¿y que pasaría con ella? Cuantas veces se había imaginado al lado de Ron y ahora por culpa de un imbécil sin que hacer no tendría ese final feliz!!! No era justo.

Hermione se detuvo un momento y pensó, claro, esa era la solución a todo, Luna había dicho que alguien había atacado a Neville y Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que al parecer lo de Ron también había sido un ataque así que si encontraba a el que los había atacado el tipo(a) en cuestión podría decir que clase de hechizo había usado y lo podrían revertir ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

-Ron – llamó la chica sonando más entusiasmada de lo que quería – tengo la solución.

Ron volteo tan rápido que pensó que se le rompería el cuello.

- Tenemos que encontrar a quien los atacó, seguro que fue la misma persona la que te atacó a ti y a Neville y si lo encontramos ninguno de los dos tendrá que ir a San Mungo.

Ron agacho la cabeza

- te agradezco el gesto pero… ya es de noche y yo me voy mañana así que no creo que podamos hacer mucho.

Hermione se sintió una completa tonta, él tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía alguien llamarla la chica sabelotodo?

- Entonces, – dijo Hermione levantándole la cara y mirándolo a los ojos – te prometo que voy a buscar a ese imbécil y cuando lo encuentre lo obligare a que te regrese la memoria y entonces podrás volver… y entonces volveremos a ser amigos y nos reiremos de esto – termino llorando y abrazándose a su amigo.

Ron respondió al abrazo y se sintió muy agradecido con ella.

-Gracias – dijo desde el fondo de su corazón – y quiero decirte que no importa lo que pase, esto no lo voy a olvidar – y ambos rieron por la ironía.

Pasado un rato Ron habló

- Mejor nos vamos, si no Harry y Ginny podrían sospechar algo – Hermione asintió y rió, no creía que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta debían estar muy ocupados. – además tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas y las de Neville.

- No empaques mucho que no vas a estar allá mucho tiempo – dijo Hermione tratando de convencerse.

- Lo se, por que tengo a la mejor de las detectives – y caminaron abrazados a la torre.

Cuando entraron a la sala común, ésta estaba desierta después de todo ya era tarde y al otro día era Lunes, se despidieron en las escalera, Ron sintió deseos de besar a Hermione, no sabía de donde habían salido era como si otra persona dentro de él le dijera que lo hiciera, pero se contuvo, ahora tenía una razón por la cual luchar para regresar, cuando regresara le daría aquel beso que tanto anhelaba darle.

Hermione por su parte lucharía por encontrar a aquella persona que los había atacado para que cuando Ron regresara y la recordara le pudiera decir de una vez por todas cuanto lo amaba.

Ninguno de los dos había podido dormir mucho, el lunes muy temprano Hermione se levanto al escuchar ruidos en las sala común se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo a la sala común, pero cuando llego ya no había nadie corrió a la salida del castillo, quería despedirse de Ron, quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien y que pronto estaría de regreso también quería despedirse de Neville, darle ánimos a ambos, pero cuando llegó el carruaje ya se estaba alejando corrió tras el pero la profesora McGonagall la detuvo.

- Señorita Granger será mejor que regrese a su casa, no quiero otro escándalo como el de la señorita Lovegood – le dijo la profesora y Hermione se dio la vuelta pensando en veinte mil cosas, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?, ¿Cómo le daría la noticia a los demás? ¿y que escándalo había hecho Luna?.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy!!! Espero les haya gustado uauuu cuantas dudas verdad jeje, bueno esperemos que Ron regrese pronto (yo debería ****saberlo)**

**Bueno quiero aprovechar para desearle****s una muy muy FELIZ NAVIDAD y UN FELIZ AÑO 2008, se que es un poco adelantado pero no se si pueda escribir antes del próximo año lo que si se es que el próximo año voy a ponerme las pilas!!!!! Espero que en esta navidad se la pasen muy bien y todos sus deseos se hagan realidad (que encuentren a su Ron o a su Hermione jeje)**

**Bueno nos leemos el próximo año (ojala antes pueda publicar otro) y si no pues este es mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo para ustedes que han seguido mi historia mil gracias!!!!**

**Ahora si me despido y cuídense mucho ok?**

**Bye Bye **

**XOXO**

**Chiquita 05**


End file.
